Finally
by MY TIME TO SHINE
Summary: Sam and Jack give into their feelings on a mission.


**Title: **Finally

**Rating: **PG maybe PG-13

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Stargate do not belong to me! I am just borrowing their names yada yada yada!

Sg-1 was suited up and ready to embark to their mission on p4x345. The UAV showed no sign of life, or cultures. This was purely a Daniel mission, look at some old rocks, translate, video, go home. But rumors would have it Sg-1 would always tend to get into a little tussle with their enemies. Or like the Colonel would say, "You know how much I love kickin' ass... Sir." Everyone on base, prayed they'd come back in at least 2 pieces, (sometimes that to is much to ask.) Carter was anxious to get through the gate; she tended to get overly excited. But when you're on the base for a week with no action, hey who wouldn't. Daniel was probably peeing his pants at even seeing the rocks. Jack was annoyed, Sg-1 wouldn't be what it is with out Daniel, but then again they wouldn't have to go on all these boring; look at rocks missions. Teal'c as always had an unreadable face expression; if he was even remotely bored he wouldn't show it.

" You have a go." General Hammond told Sg-1 over the intercom. Colonel Jack O'Neill looked over his shoulder and nodded in the direction of the General. Sam Carter was the 1st one into the event horizon, then Daniel, then Jack, then Teal'c. – Teal'c's the best six guarder my six has ever seen- Jack chuckled. When all Sg-1 had arrived at their destination, they gathered around in a circle.

" Okay Danny, lets get this straight okay? General only wants us to stay for 4 days. You WILL NOT stay longer. WE WILL NOT tolerate your whining about having to go. And I WILL NOT understand anything your going to say so don't even talk to me! Understood?" Daniel nodded and Sam chuckled. As they were walking to where the ruined, old, rocks laid Jack and Sam were making small talk. "So... how's the headache?"

" Sir?"

" Your headache?"

" Sir, I never had one,"

" Trying to make peaceful conversation Carter. Work with me here."

" Okay sir, better."

" Good to know." The sand that they were walking through started to get rockier. To the best of Jack's knowledge he still thought it was smooth sailing (or sand I should say) a huge rock within the perimeter of Jack's feet appeared and he tripped. Sam burst out laughing, and bent down next to him to help him up.

" How's the bruise there sir?" Sam said when he stood up, and held his pant leg up to find a huge black bruise.

" Not funny Carter."

" Hey don't blame a girl for trying to make peaceful conversation Sir."

" Yes I can Carter."

" No you can't Sir."

" Yes I can Carter!"

" No you can't Sir."

" Yes!"

" No!"

" I give up Sir," she said smiling wildly.

" Good I always win." He smiled back at her, mildly surprised by her flirting. When Sam, and Jack finally caught up to Daniel and Teal'c they'd already set up camp.

" Wow, were we gone that long?" Sam questioned. Daniel smiled,

" Ya, we were getting worried." Daniel's smile said it all to Sam. He knew they were just playing around with each other; having fun. By the time everything was in place, Daniel started to search around and translate rocks, and Teal'c followed just for safety precautions. It was late; Sam and Jack were sitting by the fire, staring into the reddish blaze.

" You know Carter, I'm gonna get you back." He smiled standing up and plopping him-self down next to her.

" How?" she asked, mildly seductively.

" You wanna know now? Or find out 1st hand?" His lips connected with hers. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, and aloud his hands to push her towards him. He held a firm grip on her hips, and slowly massaged them. Sam pulled away and led him into the tent Teal'c and Daniel set up. They all had they're own tents, for their own purposes. As a woman Sam always got her own tent. They slowly laid down on the sleeping bag, and started to get intimate. When all their clothing was discarded, they did what they felt. Their brains offline- for they didn't care what they were doing with each other, as long as they were together.

Sam woke up to Jack lying next to her, he was stroking her back.

" Morning." Jack said.

" Morning." They heard someone rummaging out-side, and immediately sat up. They scurried to get their clothes on, and scrambled out-side. They saw Daniel packing up his things, and turned to look at him. He knew exactly why Jack was in Sam's tent.

" Hey Daniel, what are you doing?" Sam asked. Daniel smiled, he was happy they finally confessed their true feelings for each other. At least, in a physical way.

" We're packing up, to move to another location to the ruins. I found out there are tons of them."

" Excuse me Danny. But I am supposed to watch over you, your under my command so... just don't get hurt." He paused and glanced a chancing look at Sam. "Some people might not want to go, give us a little time to decide." When Sam and Jack went back into the tent, Sam knew immediately they had to hide their feelings. This was a mistake and both of them knew it too.

" Sir, this was a mistake, you know that."

" Sam, listen we can still date or..."

" No Jack! God listen to your-self we can't! Someone is going to find out and you know it."

" C'mon Sam,"

" Don't put your-self through this, Jack."

" Just listen to me damn it. I know the conceqenses, and I'm willing to take them."

" I don't want you to have to take them. I don't want either of us to have to take them. You understand?" Sam was trying so hard for him to understand. It wasn't all about the consequences it was about, them getting hurt. She fell in love 3 times before Jack; they all died or lost a never-ending battle with her feelings. And now it would be more difficult as she was in love with her commanding officer. It would just tear 'them' apart, all those years of friendship. And especially Jack, he shuts everyone out; the ones he loves the most.

" What does it take Sam?"

" What?"

" For me to convince you I love you?"

" I know you love me, and I know I love you. We expressed that last night, but it just can't happen." Tears filled her eyes at her own truths.

" It'll be okay." He soothed walking over to her for an embrace. She took a step back,

" No it has to end Jack you know that. We better stop while we're ahead, now lets go look at Daniel's finds."

" C'mon Sam! Please?" his pleading eyes nervously searched her figure. She just smiled and shook her head, then left the tent.

"This is amazing, the writing, I've never seen it before! It's almost across from the ancients, and Mayan. All I can tell right now is; it's over 30,000 years old!" Daniel exclaimed.

" That's great Danny, hurry up."

" Sir, we are staying here for 3 more days. And this is what we came here for-"

" Thanks Sam." Daniel thanked. Poor Daniel was always the victim to Jack's backlashes.

" Carter!" Jack yelled.

" Sir?" she questioned sheepishly.

" Stop defending him."

" Why?"

" Because."

" Ya?"

" Why can't we?"

" Sir, that's why."

" Carter-."

" Sir!"

" Uh, guys. I don't think your arguing about me anymore?" Daniel's expression was confused and exasperated. "Why don't you take it somewhere else? But Jack, I kind of want to talk to Sam alone please?" Jack just nodded and turned his back towards them. When they were a long distance away from Jack, Daniel started talking.

" Sam what was that argument really about?" Daniel was worried. One minute they loved each other and the next, fighting.

"It's nothing Daniel. Really, just do your job and lets head home okay?" Sam started to turn back when Daniel grabbed her wrist.

" C'mon Sam! You can talk to me about anything, right?"

" Yes. Of course I can Daniel it's just... it's just complicated."

" We have time. 3 days to be exact." Sam laughs at that.

" Okay, I really love Jack, and you know that. I want to be with him, but we can't. I mean not just because of the rules, because I'm afraid he'll shut me out. He'll shut me out if we can't be together. I love him to much to hurt you guys like that and to hurt him." Tears were falling down her cheeks.

" Sam, go be with him. But you have to make a choice, you won't like it but you have to. Your job or him? And he also has to make a choice you or his job."

" How the hell am I supposed to do that Daniel? I love my job, I love the Air Force, and I love him!" I rushed into his embrace, and cried.

1 1/2 Months Later:

Sg-1 you have a go." General Hammond said through the intercom. Sam wasn't feeling great lately, not just because her relationship with Jack was falling (fast) but she felt literally sick. Sam and Jack never hung out like they used to anymore, it would either be Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and no Colonel or vise versa. Sam wanted to make everything right, but she just didn't have the strength. Jack would talk to her when he had too, but never willing to. Sam didn't think he was acting stupidly, the way the words she said to him 11/2 months ago must have hurt.

"Sir, this was a mistake, you know that." The words were perfectly stained into her brain. When all Sg-1 stepped through they gate, they looked closely at the planet. There were natives all around the Stargate, looking for any clear danger Jack darted his eyes and saw the Natives were not armed.

" Howdy folks." Jack waved. The Natives all bowed their heads at their presences. "Who's in charge around here?" he asked with authority. One woman stepped forward,

" I am My-an, my people call me Mya." Sam was seeing 5 Mya's instead of one. She carefully sat her-self on the ground,

" Carter?" Jack asked his 2IC.

" Sam?" Daniel asked. Sam ran to the nearby bushes and threw up; Jack went to see what was wrong.

" Carter? You okay?" he hadn't seen her like this for along time.

" Yes Sir," she turned to go and talk to Mya.

" Samantha Carter, your father is Jacob Carter host to Selmack?" She asked.

" Yes how did you know all that?"

" I am as you would call it telepathic. I also hold the abilities to tell if someone is ill, diseased, with child, or overly worked." Sam cocked her head to the side.

" Oh?"

" Yes. You are not well Samantha, you are with child no?" she asked.

" Excuse me? No, I'm not 'with child' um... in our world we have to..." Uh oh! Jack! If what she's saying is true than it's Jack's child.

" Carter? Are you?" He had an unreadable expression. Panic rose in Sam's throat, why did she have to answer?

" Uhm... No Sir."

" Major?" If she was pregnant he wanted to know.

" Sir! Are you doubting me?" Sam asked offended. She thought they at least had a basic friendship, that they could trust each other!

" Major, I'm just skeptic. When someone is a telepathic and say your pregnant, it does worry me."

" Oh, right like when our friendship is on the rocks and your worried about that?" I asked. This was getting personal and Jack didn't want to discuss it in front of about 12 strangers. He walked back over to her and whispered.

" Not here Sam, some other time." Sam flushed at being so close to him. That's the closest they've been for the past month.

" No we never will." She whispered back, and stepped away from him. Oh god spinning world. Please don't collapse When Sam steadied her-self Jack walked over to talk to Mya. Not noticing the look of dizziness on Sam's face, he just turned his back and walked.

They were supposed to stay there for 2 days to talk to them, and see what technology they had.

" Wow! This has to be very advanced, I mean it has another stronger material then Naquada!" Sam exclaimed, as Mya walked them into their town to look at their 'equipment'. Although Sam wasn't feeling that well, she manage to get excited with out over doing it.

" Yes," responded Mya. "It is called Massic, it is stronger than Naquada, and Titanium. It is used for a main bunch of our weapons." She smiled at Sam proudly.

" Wow! Do you mind if we take a sample with us to Earth?" Mya looked puzzled at the word ' Earth'.

" Excuse me, that's where we are from." Mya looked skeptic, hey who could blame her she just met them.

" I do not know if that is a choice. We are very protective of our solids,"

" Solids?" Daniel asked confused.

" Uhm... our material?"

" Oh..." Daniel smiled despite him-self. After 20 minutes of talking about their technology, they went into Mya's home to eat. Her house was small, but packed full with junk. She had no curtains or couches, but then again they weren't on earth.

" Nice." Jack said under his breath. Mya turned to look at him; her stare was cold in his eyes, almost like she was searching for something.

" You are a very sarcastic young man." She smiled playfully. Sam was thinking that this planet was almost just like Earth in a lot of ways. It had houses, it had beds, and for the 1st mission it had good FOOD! Sam for the last 1 month have had increased amount of appetite.

" Major, is someone hungry?" He grinned when he heard her stomach grumble, but his grin slowly faded when he saw the look on her face. Hurt, unhappiness, discomfort, things he didn't like seeing in her. She was always a vibrant woman, had a 100 megawatt smile, and a body any man would love. Something was also changing about her, she was glowing! Maybe she was right; they were never going to talk the rate he was at. ---This is not a good time though- But then again what better time then now? "Carter can we talk for a minute?" Sam glanced at him and nodded. "Mya may we talk in privet for a moment?" asked Jack. She nodded and Daniel, Teal'c, and Mya went out-side.

" Sir?"

" Carter, what's wrong? You've been throwing up a lot, and you seem... unhappy?"

" Oh... you noticed?" Sam asked surprised. Jack wasn't one to be the observing type, but he always watched her closely.

" Ya."

" I am unhappy, I think I might have a bad cold or something. Probably nothing you have to worry about... Sir." She coldly spoke. She was staring at him intensely. Jack got the message, and backed off.

" Listen Major, I know your mad at me for acting childish but, you did say some pretty-"

" True things." She finished. And she was right, he just couldn't handle it they way she could.

" Sam, I want to be with you. I guess we'll just have to repair our friendship and hope for the best." Sam nodded in agreement. I really want to be with you too

When Sam and Jack met up with Teal'c and Daniel they were still talking to Mya.

" Hey guys," Jack said as he came up to them.

" Hi, it's interesting, Mya says that the Goa'uld were here for their Messic..."

" That's all well and interesting, but I don't really want to know. Is it really important?"

" No, not really. It's just really interesting." Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. He probably shouldn't have even said anything to him in the 1st place! Sam was feeling bad, they could never be together; never will. World stop spinning. STOP SPINNING! Too late, Sam collapsed onto the cold ground with a thud.

" CARTER!" Jack yelled running down to her.

" SAM!" Daniel ran after Jack, when he saw Sam collapsed on the ground.

" Carter! C'mon wakey wakey." Jack said patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam groaned and looked up into the brown-puppy-dog-eyes of Jack.

" Sir, what happened?" she asked, as she slowly pulled her-self to her feet.

" Easy, you just fainted Carter. You sure your okay?" Concern evident in his voice.

" I... I don't know Sir." Sam answered honestly. She didn't want to keep her bad-ass-kicking-goa'uld-butt burrier up anymore.

" Maybe we should take you back to the base."

" No Sir, I don't think that's nessicarry." ya right! Jack knew right away that she had to go back, by her pained groan as she ran to the bushes to throw up.

" That's it Carter, your going. Daniel, Teal'c you stay here and get information." Jack glared at Daniel. "Important information!" Daniel nodded, and murmured.

" You try getting information outta this lady." Of course Jack didn't hear his comment and turned around with Carter at his heels. After a few minutes they saw the gate clearing, and Sam pulled Jack aside.

" Sir, I want to be with you too." Jack looked surprisingly at her.

" What changed Carter?"

" Nothing Sir. I always wanted to be with you, I was just afraid since we can't... you'd shut everyone out." Tears welling in her eyes, damn it don't cry!

" Sam I wouldn't shut you out! I love you." But in his eyes she could see the resentment.

" Yes, Jack you would, I didn't want you too. It's hard enough the way it is now! I mean look at us; we never talk unless we have too. Our friendship is slowly going down hill. Our relationship,"

" We don't have one Sam, never could. That's what I learned from you a month ago. I know the truth hurts, it hurt me. I'm sorry, dial us home."

" Yes, sir." She said choking a sob. – god I hate doing that to her- On the other side the SGC got an incoming traveler.

" Who is it?" The General asked Simmons.

" It's Sg-1 Sir." He answered.

" Open the iris." And there walked Sam and Jack, Sam pale and tears stained on her cheek. And Jack perfectly in tack (thank god that's not why Carters crying). The General went right into the gate room to see what happened.

" What happened? Colonel, Major?"

" Nothing Sir. Carter keeps throwing up, and she collapsed so..."

" Dismissed, Major Carter go to the infrimerary immediately. Colonel take her there." And Jack and Sam were off, no words necessary to reveal their feelings.

" Well, Colonel, General. I don't know what to say to you, until I get her blood tests back?" Janet knew there was a very good chance that Sam was pregnant, but didn't want to bring it up until it was concerning.

" Can I see her doc?" Jack asked. He wanted to explain what he meant by not being able to have a relationship.

" Sure Colonel." And she led him over to where she was. She wasn't facing them, and she was curled in a ball. When Janet left he grabbed a chair and sat next to Sam's bed.

" Carter, Sam?" She didn't budge, didn't even acknowledge anyone was there. "Sam we need to talk." She turned around at those words.

" No Jack, we don't. I understand I hurt you, and you are just getting me back for it."

" HELL NO! Sam that's not what I am doing. You made me realize we can't have a dating relationship. You said that to me too you know,"

" Ya, but I didn't put it that bluntly." She choked.

" I'm really sorry. I want to be more than a friend to you, but you pushed me aside. Now I understand."

" NO!" Sam yelled. She sat right up straight in her bed and started furiously yelling at him. "You don't understand! You never will, I love you so much! And right now your just... just telling me what I'm scared of! You don't want to be with me!" She broke down crying hard.

" What's going on in here?" she asked annoyingly at Jack and Sam.

" Sorry doc, she just got upset that's all." Sam nodded, and Jack left with out another word.

The next morning Janet came in with her blood results.

" Sam, I tested it 3 times straight. Your pregnant." Sam wasn't to surprised, she knew that there was a strong possibility that it could be her being pregnant. But the thing that worried her most was that the father was Jack, and he didn't seem so interested in her at the moment.

" Oh." Was all she could muster up and say at the moment. She was too tired, and was already feeling nauseous. Sam ran to the bathroom in the infrimerary, and threw up. When she came back out, Janet was smiling. "What?" why was she smiling while I was obviously not happy

" Congrats. Who's the father? I didn't know you were dating someone?"

" I'm not Janet, Janet it's the Colonel's baby." She sobbed. " but he doesn't want anything to do with me!"

" Oh, now I'm sure he does he just doesn't want to admit it." Janet soothed, while smothering Sam into an embrace.

" Jack?" Daniel asked knocking on Jack's office door. Daniel and Teal'c just got back from the mission. After the de-briefing Daniel went straight for Jack.

" Ya?" he looked up to see a very concerned looking archeologist looking straight at him.

" What happened to you and Sam?" Jack looked back down at something interesting.

" Not now."

" YES NOW! I am sick of you treating her badly; she was only looking out for you. She loves you a lot Jack, she even said that to me. You are such an ass!"

" Hey, Hey, Hey lets get back to the topic. SHE didn't want anything to do with me!"

" Yes she did. She wouldn't admit it cause she loves her job. And she is afraid that you'd shut her out."

" She told me, that it was a mistake!"

" Jack!"

" Daniel,"

" Jack."

" Did I hurt her that bad?"

" Yes, you did. She asked to see you in the infrimerary. Apparently something big is going on."

" Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Daniel smiled at his best friends concern.

" Go see," Even before Daniel said that Jack was out the door, practically flying.

" I just wish he was here-"

" What's wrong Janet?" Jack asked rushing into the room. Janet raised an eyebrow at Sam, and they both shared an open joke.

" Sam has something to tell you, I am going into my office. Call if you need something." Janet walked out with a sigh. She promised Sam that she wouldn't tell General Hammond it was Jack's kid. But she knew Sam, and Jack wouldn't be able to keep up the act.

" Sam what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam smiled despite the bad situation their friendship was in.

" I'm okay Sir, I just wanted to tell you what was wrong with me. Um... this may come as a surprise but... I am... pregnant with your baby." Jack's expression was not readable.

" Oh,"

" Oh?" Sam questioned. What the hell does that mean! C'mon throw me a bone here

" That's great Sam... but-"

" But? You don't want me in your life right?" anger overtook her.

" No Sam, I really want you in my life! I love you, what I said to you... Daniel helped me realize I was a total ass. When I heard you wanted to talk to me I was scared... he said it was important. I realize I Need you in my life."

" You didn't need me yesterday or a week ago!" she yelled.

" I'm sorry..."

" Leave me alone Sir. I'm tried, I'll be at my house for the next few days if you need me." She said coldly. Sam wanted to kiss him, hold him, tell him she love him too. But he hurt her good, Sam probably hurt him too.

" Bye Sam." And he left.

Sam was at home staring off into space when the doorbell rang. She secretly hoped that it was Jack; she loved him and if he was willing to confess it freely, so was she. She was also glad he knew he had been an ass; it was better for her not to tell him he was. Bad for the career. Sam went to open her front door and there stood Jack dressed in his civvies.

" Sir?"

" Jack. Can I come in?"

" Sure Jack." just let him do all that talking! When he stepped inside he began rambling.

" Listen, I'm really sorry. I was an ass, I wasn't appreciative. I love you and I'm not afraid to say I am..." yep keep rambling "And, I am an asshole and I should go." WHAT NO When Jack was heading for the door Sam said,

" I forgive you." Jack turned around.

" You do?" Sam walked over to him swaying her hips.

" You don't think I'd just let you babble like an idiot for nothing, right?" They both broke out into a huge smile. Jack stepped forward and gave Sam a big hug,

" I love you Sam."

" I love you too Jack." When they broke the hug, Sam looked deep into his eyes searching for answers. He leaned his head down and kissed her. It was soft, and quick. But for Sam it was all the answers she needed. Sam forcefully pushed off Jack's jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt. He was shirtless now, and Sam ran her fingers over his muscular chest.

" Sam... you have to much clothes on now." He grinned evilly. He began to unzip the sweater that she had on. Surprisingly she didn't have anything under it. Sam didn't seem to care because she kept her lips pressed on his. Sam moaned as his hands roamed over he abdomen, then her breasts, then collarbone. His lips slipped away from hers to her neck, Sam's hands roamed over his back.

" Bedroom." She managed to say and led him down to her room. When they finally made it, Jack gently pushed Sam down on the mattress then grind into her. She put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his brown eyes. She brought his head down and they kissed passionately. Jack started to pulled down Sam's sweat pants to reveal her not-really-there-skimpy underwear. Sam did the same with Jack.

" I love you Sam." Jack confessed again.

" I love you Jack."

The next morning, Sam woke up to the feeling of Jack lying beside her. She turned over so she could see his face, he wasn't sleeping.

" Hey."

" Hi."

" Sleep well?" he smiled at her.

" Of course." Sam smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. The phone rang, Jack picked it up,

" Hello?"

" Jack?" Daniel's questioning voice rang.

" Here's Sam." He handed the phone over to her.

" Ya?" Sam asked.

" Oh, just seeing how you are. Why'd you go on downtime? You left before I could ask."

" Daniel, I'm pregnant. BUT YOU CAN NOT tell Hammond okay?"

" That's great SAM! Of course, no I won't tell Hammond!"

" Thanks. Now I have a certain Colonel in my bed, I want to entertain-"

" Oh, ya. Of course bye." And Sam handed the phone over to Jack to hang it up.

" You want to entertain me huh?" Jack questioned smugly. Sam laughed,

" No, I just didn't want to talk to him." Sam got up and wrapped a bathrobe around her. Jack did the same and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have to take a shower." She groaned leaning back into his body.

" So do I? Can I join you?" he whispered in her ear huskily. She didn't have to say anything, they went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.


End file.
